harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe
__TOC__ Im Zaubereiministerium gibt es eine große Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe (im Original: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures). Auf der Grundlage des Vorherrschaftsanspruchs magischer Menschen über alle anderen Magischen Wesen befassen sich die dort angesiedelten Behörden mit den vielen Aufgaben und Aspekten, friedlich, nutzbringend und sicher mit all den verschiedenen Arten zusammenzuleben. Ob andere Wesen über ihr Schicksal mitbestimmen können, wie gefährlich sie sind, ob ihnen Lebensräume zugewiesen und ob und wie sie zaubern dürfen, wird ungefragt von Zauberern und Hexen festgelegt. Stellung im Ministerium Die im 4. Stock des unterirdischen Ministeriumsgebäudes angesiedelte Abteilung wurde wahrscheinlich erst unter dem beliebten Zaubereiminister Grogan Stump am Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts eingerichtet, obwohl sich magische Menschen schon lange zuvor für alle anderen magischen Wesen verantwortlich fühlten und seit dem 15. Jahrhundert versuchten, die magischen Wesen politisch zu ordnen. Bereits unter dem Magischen Rat ist dies in einer Rangordnung magischer Wesen vorläufig festgeschrieben worden. Entsprechend der heute durchgesetzten Ordnung gibt es Behörden für Geister, für Tier- und für Zauberwesen. Die ihnen zugeordneten Büros mit speziellen Aufgaben spiegeln teilweise wider wie konfliktträchtig diese Hierarchie ist. Die Angelegenheiten dieser Abteilung fallen deshalb auch unter den übergeordneten Bereich der magischen Strafverfolgung. Behörde für Geister Die Geisterbehörde befasst sich mit Fragen, die Geister betreffen, weist ihnen Aufenthaltsorte zu, oder geht Beschwerden nach. Unterabteilungen und Namen von Mitarbeitenden sind nicht bekannt. Behörde für Tierwesen Aufgabe der ministeriellen Stellen, die sich mit Tierwesen befassen ist es, das Zusammenleben von magischen Menschen und Tieren sicher zu gestalten. Obwohl sie in einer einzigen Behörde zusammengefasst sind, tragen dazu sehr verschiedene Einrichtungen und Maßnahmen bei: * An das Seuchenberatungsbüro können sich magische Menschen wenden, wenn sie mit Kitzpurfel oder anderen magischen Schädlingen nicht fertig werden, einen schmarotzenden Nogschwanz aus ihrem Stall verjagen wollen, vor dem Verkauf ihres Hauses noch einen Ghul daraus vertreiben müssen usw. * Der Ausschuss für die Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe beurteilt, ob ein magisches Wesen eine unbeherrschbare Gefahr darstellt und exekutiert es gegebenenfalls. * Das Amt für Drachenforschung und Drachenzähmung macht wissenschaftliche Erhebungen und sucht in Problemfällen nach wissenschaftlich-gestützten Methoden des Umgangs mit Drachen. * Das Verbot der privaten Drachenzucht und -haltung wird streng überwacht, wie auch das Verbot der Neuzüchtung magischer Wesen, das gefährliche Kreuzungen beispielsweise zwischen einem Huhn und einem Drachen zu unterbinden versucht. * Schutzbestimmunngen wie etwa Handelsbeschränkungen für gefährliche Tierwesen-Produkte, -Sekrete, und -Eier werden erarbeitet und zaubereigesetzlich festgelegt. * Lizenzen zur Haltung der Tierwesen, für die bestimmte ministerielle Auflagen gelten, werden überprüft und ausgestellt: beispielsweise müssen Möchte-Gern-Halter nachweisen, dass sie ihren Crup auch in Muggelgebieten kontrollieren können; oder dass sie ihren Hippogreif zur Geheimhaltung regelmäßig mit Tarnzaubern belegen können usw. * Für schwer zu verbergende Tierwesen wie Drachen werden Reservate eingerichtet und unortbar gezaubert. Da den Tierwesen selbst generell keine politische Mitverwaltungsfähigkeit zugetraut wird, ist dies in einigen Fällen sehr problematisch: * Zentauren bestehen darauf als Tierwesen klassifiziert zu werden, was die magischen Menschen wohl oder übel hinnehmen, aber nicht korrekt finden s.u. * Um die Sicherheit magischer Menschen vor Werwölfen zu erhöhen, gibt es ein Werwolf-Register und sogar ein Werwolf-Fangkommando bei der Tierwesenbehörde, andererseits erschweren es derartige Kontrollinstanzen, dass Werwölfe zu Nicht-Vollmond-Zeiten ein "normales" Leben als Menschen führen können. Behörde für Zauberwesen Da Zauberwesen als mitbestimmungsfähige aber nicht ebenbürtige magische Wesen betrachtet werden, gibt es innerhalb dieser Behörde Ämter, in denen es um die Tätigkeiten oder Probleme geht, die Betroffene in der Magischen Welt haben, und um die Kontrolle einschränkender zaubereigesetzlicher Bestimmungen: * im Koboldverbindungsbüro geht es unter anderem um Probleme des magischen Bankwesens, das bekanntlich ganz von den Kobolden verantwortet wird. * Im Amt für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen haben die Betroffenen selbst nichts zu sagen oder mitzubestimmen. * Das Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt zeigt den Widerspruch der ministeriellen Politik gegenüber Werwölfen: Dieses Amt gehört zur Zauberwesenbehörde und hat nichts mit den Ämtern der Tierwesenbehörde zu tun, die gleichzeitig gewaltsam gegen dieselben Menschen vorgehen. * Das Zentauren-Verbindungsbüro gehört zur Zauberwesenbehörde, aber weil diese stolzen Wesen sich von den magischen Menschen nicht klassifizieren oder gar einen Lebensraum zuweisen lassen wollen, hat sich noch nie einer der Zentauren an diese Stelle gewandt. * Streng überwacht wird, dass alle Zauberwesen innerhalb der zaubereigesetzlich vorgeschriebenen Grenzen bleiben, und beispielsweise keinen Zauberstab verwenden. Bekannte Beschäftigte * Bob (Nachname unbekannt) ist mit Verstößen gegen Zuchtverbote befasst (HP V/7) * Dirk Cresswell ist im Juli 1996 Leiter des Koboldverbindungsbüros * Amos Diggory arbeitet irgendwo innerhalb dieser Abteilung * Walden Macnair ist bis Juni 1996 Henker beim Ausschuss zur beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe * Knutbert Mockridge war im August 1994 Leiter des Koboldverbindungsbüros * Newt Scamander hat im Amt für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen und im Amt für Drachenforschung gearbeitet en:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Kategorie:Handlungsort (Buch) Kategorie:Magische Welt Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Politik Kategorie:Ministeriumsabteilung